Underground, playground
by souldestroying
Summary: Loki knew where he would land when he let go at the Rainbow bridge. The Underground. The Realm between the Realms that no one had ever walked before. A place not even Heimdall could see. The Roots of Yggdrassil herself.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own Thor. The first chapter is a bit dark and short, but it will become more humorous as time passes. But first we need Loki to arrive at the right location!**

The first thing he truly became aware of was the lack of noise and the never ending darkness. Loki smirked without humor as it surrounded him in his fall. A fall lacking the feeling of a gravitational pull and wind. Nothing indicated that he was falling but he knew. He knew he was falling at a rapid pace to nowhere, because he let go.

He let go of a father whom saw him as a relic and held no true affection for him. And his brother, Thor Loki thought bitterly, whom had done nothing and even joined the injustice towards his little brother. A brother he had sworn many centuries ago to protect against all. And what good that did. They weren't even brothers, just a Golden Prince and a Monster.

Loki could feel the need to laugh in his slight panic. A monster! That was all he was! But even so, he was a monster whom had his pride and thus refused to let out his chuckle. It would do him no good.

Thoughts began to swirl around in his head. Of all things that were and should have been. He even remembered, he thought wryly, that he had left his favorite book open on his desk for later peruse. That wouldn't happen now, it would never happen.

He had no idea how long he had been falling but he began to worry. True it was the void, an existence of nothing and was only present as the layer between the Realms and the Underground. He himself had travelled many times with his magic between the Asgard and the Underworld but never before had it taken so long. And he knew he had been falling for awhile. True down here there was no sense of time but he could feel the time tearing at his body and mind. Loki could feel himself grow weaker as his magic desperately tried to keep him alive, an instinctive reaction to the lack of nourishment and movement. All Loki could do was to fall. And think.

As time passed by Loki became more and more desperate for a way out. He knew from his endless studies that eventually the fabric that was the void would end and release him to somewhere in the Underground. From thereon he could start over. Forget whom he was; Loki Odinson, no Loki Layfeyson he sneered and start over. No one would know he was a monster. Down there all they knew was that he was a traveler with a quick tongue and could get out of any situation. If only he would stop falling!

And with that last thought Loki Silvertongue ripped through the fabric of the void and slammed into the murky ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki landed hard on the ground, or to be more specific the mud pool. He coughed heavily and spat a decent amount of mud out of his mouth. He had completely forgotten how wet and dreary this place was. He looked around and only saw mud and three roots. Lots of three roots intertwined and on top of each other in a complete labyrinth nonsensical labyrinth of roots.

Loki stood up and brushed himself clean as much as possible. He didn't bother with a spell since magic was amplified tenfold down here and the slightest use of magic could cause Ragnarok. Loki might have been prophesied to be the Bringer, but he refused. He made his own Destiny. _And look where it brought me now_ he thought _to a place where nothing is as it seemed._ He cautiously looked around, vividly remembering the Bulgesnipe he ran into last time. No need for a repeat performance. _Once was enough, thank you_.

Loki took a staggering step forward towards a sections of the roots raised above the ground. He made his way over to the root cave and darkness swallowed him. His Adams apple bobbed, but he squared forwards. In no time it was impossible to see in front of him and so he pushed away his dignity and raised his hands in front of him. He knew that dignity and pride must be cast away if he was to survive in this place. Dignity and pride would be his downfall.

With his hand he felt his way forward, until it finally collided with some gnarled roots. He carefully felt around in front of him prodding, searching the roots for the trigger.

"Ah" Loki quietly exclaimed as he encountered a part that was soft and gave after under his finger. He pushed the section down and heard the three groan as the roots slowly moved to create a gap. As the gap emerged light shined in revealing carcasses of all kind in the cave. Many had died in this cave when they weren't quick enough to escape the nightfall.

When the gap had become big enough for Loki to move through, he went in and was immediately surrounded by grassy hills, flowers, moving threes and birds flying over top in the bluest of all skies. Behind him the hole closed behind him. Loki couldn't help but let out a hysterically laughter. After all that had happened these past few days, from the botched up coronation to the Rainbow bridge he had arrived. Arrived at the Heart of Yggdrassil where the weary could rest and the broken healed.

For Loki knew he was broken. Or rather, his so-called family had shattered him with their lies. He wasn't an Odinsson, Hell he wasn't even an Asgardian, no he was something much worse, a Jotunn, _a monster._


	3. Chapter 3

Loki slowly walked across the high grass enjoying the feel of sunshine on his skin; it was almost as if it could warm his skin and black, _broken_ heart. He slowly crossed field of grass, flowers, fauna and hills until he in the distance could see a little hut.

The hut was made out of wood and full of wholes. It's roof was half-collapsed on itself and there was no windows. With care Loki made his way into the hut and kneeled in the middle of the floor. He closed his eyes and waited. Thoughts swirled away as time passed by and with irregular intervals _no, Loki!_ Came forth and every time a shudder went through him and his rage increased. How dared the _All Father_ to deny him, to deny him to prove that he was his son through his action? Admittedly it had went overboard but in his defense the panic and frustration clinging to him since the trip to Jotunheim made him call a rash decision. And oh, how Loki regretted it. Not the part of wanting to destroy the Jotunn's but more about the decision to use the Rainbow Bridge to do so, so that the Realm itself also would be destroyed. Once more, an involuntary shudder went through him. This time it refuses to fade. He had almost begun what the Norns had prophecies, Ragnarok. How mindless of him, Loki berated himself, to forget that if one Realm fell, the others would soon follow as Yggdrasil could not sustain eight Realms. _There must always be eight, young Prince, eight is the number of the major branches of Yggdrasil, if one is cut off; a darkness will follow until all of her have been consumed by pure nothing. _It was a lesson mo- no Frigga had taught him. His first magic lesson, when it became apparent to her, that Loki was deeply connected to Yggdrasil.

_And he sure was_, Loki thought wryly. More than mot- Frigga damn it! ever knew. But Loki knew and so did the Norns. For the ending of these universes could only take place if a child taken under the protection of Yggdrasil could. It dawned upon Loki that his close relationship with the giver of life and death perfectly described his moniker as the god of chaos, for chaos simply is, it can cause havoc but it can also bring new life. Chaos had no purpose and was unpredictable, quite like him.

As the time slowly passed by and the sun moved across the sky at the first step the night took upon this place Loki opened his eyes

"I seek atonement for my actions and justice for those who wronged me!" Loki spoke

The Norns smiled back at him.


	4. Chapter 4

Loki could feel his heart beating rapidly away as the Norns continued to smile at him. If truth must be told, and Loki always told the truth to himself, it was slightly creepy and he felt the guilt heavy in his stomach. They knew, _oh they always knew_, what he had almost done, what he hadn't tried to stop but instead initiated. He almost destroyed an entire realm! Fratricide and genocide! No, Loki mused, _he refused to consider those monsters his kin._

He felt slightly nauseous and tried to keep his face stoic. It wouldn't do to falter now. He had come too far. Instead he steeled his nerves and kept his gaze on them; willing him not to blink and break the silence that had descended on the hut. _He had his pride._

The youngest of them; Skuld decided to break the silence

"Chaos-bringer, Lord of Fire, Mischief and Change" she began in a low raspy voice that sent shivers down Loki's back.

"You whom shall do her will and only her will, never to bow before others, how can you justify your betrayal?"

Loki could feel his mouth dry out. _What reason_ could he possible give to the Fates when he himself didn't know? He had uncharacteristically lashed out in an emotional outburst and made no rational judgment these last few days. He hadn't acted like her favorite childe; instead he had acted like a spoiled one, _like Thor_ his mind sneered.

Verdande of the present continued from Skuld:

"You have no reason Oathbreaker and for that we can give you a chance. The balance between the realms have shifted and the balance broken. The balance must be restored or else Ragnarok will come early" Here Skuld took over "It is not meant to come now, the worlds are still changing and first when they stagnate must our beloved Silvertongue bring forth the last change, though you are still a few children short"

The last bit was said playfully and Loki could feel his face get warm. _A few children! _His mind spluttered _he had no children, nor any desire to get any!_

At the look at his face, past, present and future broke into a laugh and Loki couldn't help but to smile along. They as well as he knew, that being the God of Chaos; he was completely asexual and could never perform the act; that lead to children.

"Whomever came up with that foolish rumor ought to be lynched" Loki spat out "Everyone with a half-brain should now that Chaos can both destroy and give life, but the epitome of chaos can never create for himself"

"So true, so true, young friend" Verdande said


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I have pretty much no idea where I am going with this. The character don't really want to do as I want them, and it is my personal belief that a writer should follow where the characters take the writer to in order to get a better and more interesting story. That is just my opinion!**

A brief silence fell upon the shed. Thoughts raced in Loki's mind as he considered what the Norns sitting before him had said. _The balance had been tipped, by his own hand, but not at the right time where he had all the instruments he needed to bring forth Ragnarok. Ragnarok _Loki mused_ was the end of the stagnating worlds and the beginning of the new times born from the blood and pain of people who could not move forward, of people who had forgotten the will of Yggdrassil and so she had deemed them unworthy of existence but willing enough to give her children a second chance. A way to reset to times passed in hopes that this time would be different. But if he, Loki had tipped the balance and bring forth the change too early, then the reset world would not be a blank of memories instead it would be filled with prejudices and growing hate until Yggdrassil dropped her leaves and fruits._

At least, that was what she had told him in his dreams whether or not it was true he could not determine, since he, the tool of her will, was not excluded from getting his memory erased.

Perhaps, this had happened before and every action he took from now on could shake the fundamental of his very being. A chance Loki was more than willing to take. After all, what was life without something to spike it up? Otherwise it could get so dull, though he could have done without the last piece of the abysmal trip to Jotunnheim.

At last Loki spoke:

"The balance needs to be restored between the Realms and it must be done in such way that it can be felt all the way to her Roots"

The incarnations of Past, Present and Future laughed hard, their voices echoing in the shed and tearing into Loki's psyche. He didn't like the sound of that.

"So true you speak Lie-smith. How strange it must be to hear the truth coming from your own lips. In order for the Realms to stand, order must be brought to chaos and certain alliances must be made. However we do warn you, if you get to personally involved it will start what you fear young prince"

And with those final words coming from their lips they vanished; leaving Loki alone.

_So he wasn't allowed to get personally involved_ Loki mused, _how interesting; just like the games he used to play with Odins council of old fools._

And with that Loki buried his recent findings of his heritage deep inside him and focused on his current mission.

_Now what to do?_


End file.
